


Kuvira x Reader – Fanfiction

by daddykuvira



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kuvira’s spirit canon, My first smut - Fandom, Reader-Insert - Fandom, Simping for Kuvira, tlok
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kuvira - Freeform, NSFW, Other, Sexual, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykuvira/pseuds/daddykuvira
Summary: These are a compilation of fics / one shots with Kuvira x Reader. Heard there wasn’t many, and I’m hoping you guys enjoy them. ♡～ Twitter @daddykuviraTW; 18+ // Very NSFW & very explicit language. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Reader x Kuvira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193
Collections: The Legend of Korra, The Legend of Korra: Korra x Kuvira





	1. Master Kuvira — Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter ?? Feel free to drop me ideas / concepts there !! ♡ 
> 
> If you’re interested , I also have an 18+ GC & Discord where we literally just simp all day . Msg my Twitter for info !
> 
> https://twitter.com/daddykuvira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kuvira x Reader smut fic. Based off a concept thread via Twitter. Credit given below. 
> 
> Enjoy! More Kuvira x Reader to come! ♡

**Continuation of `@KorrasB's ( via Twitter )` thread: https://twitter.com/KorrasB/status/1298140314658627585?s=20**

Female x Female.

||Cont. 1||

"Behave!"

The feeling in the pit of your stomach went from playful nerves, to the ignition of pure desire. With both hands held above your head, it would seem that you were now helpless and at the mercy of the Great Uniter. Yet, mercy was no where to be found within the leader's dictionary. She was ruthless, cunning, and most of, absolutely stunning. Seeing her so on edge as her patience thins was a sight for sore eyes. It was hard to catch her off guard, since majority of the time she's constantly on her guard.

"Or what,Vira?"

A growl of frustration slips from her lips as she metalbends your bracelets once again, this time both wrists behind you, pinned tightly against the metal desk. Struggling to release yourself, but to no avail, she chuckles darkly.

"It's time you were taught a lesson."

With such skillful grace, she keeps your hands pinned to the desk as she moves to the floor, just as you did. She focuses on your face for a second, smirking smugly, before turning her attention to the prize between your legs. For a moment, she toys with you by dancing her fingers along your thigh, before metalbending your zipper down and undoing your pants.

"I can feel your desperation from here."

She spoke with a bit of poison on her tongue, but it only fueled the flames of desire that grew in the pit of your stomach. The tightening of your stomach, the clenching of your thighs, the dryness of your mouth, eliciting yet another chuckle from the conqueror.

She stood, roughly pushing both of your legs aside and standing between them, leaving you vulnerable. Tortuously, she eased her hand into your pants, her digits relentlessly pressing against your throbbing clit. Her actions elicited a gasp from you now, and she was satisified with the timing of your reaction. Teasingly, she slipped her middle digit in slightly, only to back out once again.

"See what happens when you mess with me? You get **punished**."

On cue, she slips both her digits into you, slowly but roughly stroking your walls. As she does so, your walls clamp down on her digits and pull her deeper, yearning for more than what she was currently giving you. A guttural growl came from her throat as she leans forward, roughly nipping at your neck and leaving several little marks. As she makes her way up to your ear, her strokes quicken as each time she goes back in, she slides her fingers slightly deeper than before. Feeling limited with your pants still on, she slips out and swiftly removes your clothing. Taking in the sight of you naked and vulnerable, she bites down on her lip roughly before slipping her three middle digits inside you this time. At first she starts off slow and deep, making sure to hit that spot that drives you crazy every time, but soon her slow strokes turn into rough, quick-paced thrusting. As she secures a hold on your spot. she starts roughly fingering you, watching as you become a moaning, whimpering mess as you constantly beg for mercy. Your writhe and squirm, becoming a moaning mess as the conqueror begins her quest to conquer your body.

"Look at you, a moaning, writhing mess, all for me."

She was right. You were pinned, hands being held down against the desk, as she ruthlessly ravages your core. There was nothing you could do, but sit there and take it cause there was no way you were escaping from her. On the floor once again, she loses herself for a few moments and takes your throbbing clit into her mouth, sucking as she continued to stroke your walls with her relentlessly digits.

"Fuck, Vi-"

Your words were cut off by a hand suddenly gripping your throat. A raspy gasp made it's way from your throat as she glared at you, lips glistening with your juices.

"It's 'Master Kuvira', do you understand?"

You barely nodded your head, causing her to release her grip, but instead she transferred it to the locks of your hair. Gripping tightly, she would tug your head back, revealing your neck. A deep groan made it's way to your ears as she leaned forward, marking every inch of your skin she could reach. Her stroking did not ease, her pace did not slow. She did all she could to drive you crazy, and in the end it was working. A high-pitched moan filled her eyes as she felt your walls tightening around her digits. She knew you were getting close, so she put her all into providing pleasure, sending you into euphoria.

Only to have it ripped away from you. Right when you were about to fall apart in euphoric bliss, her hand slipped from your core and her body was no longer near yours. A masochistic grin formed upon her lips, your chest heaving as you slowly began recovering.

"Vir-"

"Ah. I told you, you were getting *punished*, did I not?"

P.S. I did try my best to keep the formatting the same as the thread, just to keep the same vibe. Original works will definitely have more explicit language.


	2. Master Kuvira — Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the Master Kuvira. I hope you enjoy, and there will be a Part III. ♡

Her back was now turned towards you. A evil grin formed upon her lips as she began stripping her body of her clothing. Soon, she allowed herself to be nude and vulnerable, her body glistening from the thin layer of perspiration forming upon her skin. She was so close, yet so far out of reach. How your body tingled in need just thinking about your hands against her body.

A desperate whimper slipped as you struggled to free yourself from her metal cuffs. Her body stiffened as she groaned softly; it’s as if she was trying to restrain herself, but she didn’t want you to know just how much your sounds alone drove her crazy.. yet.

“As I said, punishment was in order, pet.”

Roughly pulling the chair towards her, she placed the chair in front of you, teasingly swaying her body in the process, making you yearn for her more than you already do. You watched her intensely, tracing every muscle and every curve, as if she was one of the rarest pieces of art you’ve ever seen. Her hair was beginning to unravel, as the bun had come undone and strands of hair swayed gently in front of her face. She looked beautiful always, but her hair down was your favorite. Especially in a disheveled state.

A gentle, wholesome sigh came out this time, as you thought to yourself how beautiful this woman was. It baffled your mind how she even considered getting involved with you.

As she sauntered away, she unlocked a sealed drawer and ruffled through the items within it. A few seconds later, she pulls out one of her prized possession: a bright purple, 8 inch, with a core made of metal. She chuckled darkly, sauntering over to your trembling body with the dildo in hand. Playfully, she teasingly slid the tip through your soaking lips, flicking your clit roughly each time she came back up. Each time she did so, your body jolted slightly, as if a small shock of electricity pulsed through you.

“Master Kuvira.. Please.. Take me already..”

“Awe.. Did you think this was for you? You’re such a needy slut, and you don’t even try to hide it.”

She gripped your hair once again, yanking roughly, causing your mouth to become agape. Seizing the opportunity, she reached up and slipped the tip of the dildo into your mouth. Instantly, your lips wrapped around the phallic-like object.

“That’s it. Be a good girl and taste yourself. Taste how desperate you are for me to make you cum.”

She savored this moment for a second longer, before removing the toy from your mouth with a rather loud ‘pop’. You take your lip in between your teeth and nibble gently. Gosh, you loved it when she got all rough like this. Chest heaving once again, you watched as she sat down in her chair, eyes locking with yours.

A glint of mischief glimmered in her eye as she lifted her both her legs up. Like a flower, her glistening lips slowly spread apart, revealing her throbbing clit and clenching hole. Your eyes quickly averted to the prize between her legs. You watched closely as her fingers slipped between her folds, sticky juices slowly oozing from her hole as she flicked and teased her clit. A gentle moan could be heard as her clit throbbed for more attention, but she denied herself of the satisfaction.

Over and over, you try and shake your hands free from the restraints, but continuously you fail. You are forced to sit there, suffering, wishing you were instead between her legs tasting her delicious pussy. This punishment was about to be painful.

A shiver ran down her back as she toyed with herself. How she enjoyed watching you squirm and whimper in defeat, as she knows that you desire to be the one making her writhe and moan instead of her own doing.

“Master Kuvira— Please..”

Another evil grin came from the Great Uniter, as she locked eyes with you. Raising a hand, she begins to metalbend the dildo, allowing it to levitate. Slowly, she guides it between her legs, eyes still locked with yours. 

An expression of pure need and desire overtook your features as she slowly pushed the toy in with ease, deep within her soaking cunt. A breathy gasp escaped from her mouth as her face contorted into an expression of pure bliss. Unable to help yourself, you released a loud and guttural groan, growing impatient and insatiable at the sight before you. 

“Kuvira.. Fuck! Please.. Release me Master Kuvira.. I’m begging you..”

Her heart skipped a beat, as she listened to you grow impatient and beg her with such intent. Her clit throbbed as she listened. How it gave her such joy to watch you struggle as she drove you crazy as much as you drove her.

“That’s it, beg, you little whore. Tell me how much you wish you had listened, and how you wish it were you fucking me instead.”

There it was. The words slipped from her lips like silk. Once again, but with much more aggression, you pull and tug at the restraints. Your eyes darkened with desire, as you had finally reached your breaking point. A threatening growl rolled off your lips as she watched your every move. Her body shivered once again as she quickened the pace of the dildo thrusting inside her. 

Her walls wrapped perfectly around the toy, pulling it deeper within her pussy each thrust. Your eyes averted once again as you watch closely. Her pace gradually quickened as the tip brushed against her most sensitive spot. She cries out in pleasure, toes curling and legs trembling in ecstasy. Her hips lifted off her chair for a brief moment as her free hand reached up and gripped her chair. Her knuckles turned white as she her grip on the seat tightened tremendously. 

The sounds of her wet cunt and desperate moans of pleasure reverberated off the walls of her office. Her body tensed as her chest heaved, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Nnngh—That’s right.. You get sit there and watch me fuck myself. You.. don’t get to make me cum.. Bad girls don’t get treats.”

Her voice was breathy and weak, yet her words were still strong and venomous. Strands of hair covered her face, as her eyes grew darker than the day of the black sun. Sweat covered her forehead as all 8 inches were now fully thrusting against her insides. As she sat there, a moaning and writhing mess, all you could pay attention to was the slick sounds of her pussy being pummeled by her own doing.

Your own legs had begun trembling at this point. Your toes were slightly curled, and your face was a flustered mess. Your thighs were sealed tightly as your own juices covered your thighs and the very desk you were sat upon. You were a mess, and Kuvira knew it.

“Pl-please Kuvira.. I-I can’t take this anymore..”

Your voice was faint, almost a whisper. After finishing what was barely a statement, faint, but desperate whimpers slipped from your mouth and to Kuvira’s ears.

“M-Master Kuvira.. Please.. Release me!”

“Or what?! I decide what happens to you, slut! You’re MINE!”

Her possessive side was starting show..

“Please.. I-I’ll do anything.. Anything you want me to..”

“Will you now? Will you be a good girl from here on out? Are you going to listen and show your master some goddamn respect?!”

“Y-yes..! I swear it!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed , please be sure to leave a kudos ! I’m new to ao3 & I love making stuff like this , especially if it makes people happy !
> 
> More than open to constructive criticism in comments or in private !! I’m here to make content for you guys that you’ll enjoy , so be sure to let me know if you enjoyed it !!


End file.
